


Darling, You're My Best Friend

by ashthedreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthedreamer/pseuds/ashthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studio Killers Jenny, with Luna feeling all sorts of things for Ginny but trying so hard not to ruin their friendship (though she wishes they were lovers instead)<br/>((shut up I'm messy and gay and its 2 am))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song yesterday and got hit in the chest with all these fucking Luna/Ginny feelings... unbeta'd bc I don't know anyone I could ask to read my Harry Potter fanfic for me with a straight face. At least one more chapter coming.

Those lips were going to be the death of her.

Luna felt her stomach clench every time Ginny unwittingly brought attention back to her pretty mouth. Smiling her brazen, crooked smile, quirking her mouth when she took notes in class, and licking her lips all the time. The latter caused her to use a truly unfair amount of chapstick throughout the day. Walking through the crowded halls between classes, Ginny pulled the tube out of her bra ("So it wont accidentally fall out of my pocket," she rationalizes while Luna dies inside,) uncapped it with her teeth, spit the cap into her palm, and applied it all while continuing to discuss the newest Transfiguration spell that had been giving her grief. Once her mouth was sufficiently shiny and distracting she went to put her chapstick back and Luna couldn't help herself.

"Wait no-," She tapped Ginny's elbow slightly, interrupting her wild conspiracy about her wand straight up disliking Transfiguring ("Like, maybe it doesn’t wanna play god, you get me?"). Forget the fact that she had her own tube bouncing somewhere in her overstuffed book bag, that she'd told Ginny that when they were debating using bras as chapstick holders.

"Hm? Oh, need some?" Ginny passed the chapstick to her, launching back into her tirade as Luna uncapped it and pressed it to her lips. She felt like a fucking creep, savoring the warmth against her mouth that may have been from Ginny's mouth or her chest, either way she rubbed way too much chapstick on, getting a little lost in the slick slide of it paired with Ginny's loud voice in her ear. It became a habit, every time Ginny went to apply chapstick to her damnably dry lips, Luna tapped her elbow and extended her hand in a silent request and Ginny obliged without a second thought, without knowing that Luna was being weird and obsessive and gross. After a while Ginny stopped needing the tap, it became a synchronized movement between them. Ginny uncapped the tube with her teeth, applied the chapstick, passed it, and waited to close it once Luna was done, all driven by muscle memory, and Luna stopped bothering to carry hers around anymore.

 

 

***

Summer was glorious. Not Luna's favorite season because all the seasons were her favorite except winter; when the outdoors were too cold to properly enjoy them and dangerous potions had to be brewed without proper ventilation. Winter smelled like tears to Luna, and sounded like magic and blood dripping off the walls and soot settling, eerily quiet, on the stone ground of the basement. Summer, on the other hand, baked the outdoors golden brown like bread, and didn't sound like alarm spells in the early hours, and had her father in his thick reading glasses smiling gently at her from across the breakfast table cluttered with stained scraps of parchment. One of the only downfalls of summer was that she didn't get to see her school friends every day anymore, and her friends meant the world to her. She had painted them on her ceiling in a mad fit on loneliness and it helped, sometimes when she was curled tightly in her bed feeling miserable and isolated, to see their lovely faces smiling down at her, almost like saying "We'll still be here when term starts back. We'll still love you." Of course, sometimes she sat under the elaborate painting and felt like the worlds biggest weirdo, an embarrassing and lonely girl who painted her room with people who didn't even consider her that close a friend. She had wanted to write and invite Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry to hers when Ginny told her the latter two were staying at the Burrow for a while, but she'd glanced up and stopped short, crumpling her reply and beginning again. So she'd been ecstatic when Ginny had instead invited her to spend the night at the Burrow. She'd sent back a letter accepting the invitation and practically floated down the stairs to tell her father, then tumbled out the front door and into the afternoon sunlight, singing and dancing all the way. She showed up on the Weasley's doorstep and knocked, only the slightest bit hesitant, all her nerves catching up with her. Ginny threw the door open with a wide smile and immediately pulled her into a tight hug, her face pressed into Luna's neck where she could feel her smile. Luna buried a hand in Ginny's soft hair and wrapped her other arm around Ginny's waist.

"I miss you when we don't spend all our free time together." Luna said, studying the Weasley's living room past Ginny's frizzy head. Ginny nodded and hummed an agreement that set Luna's skin buzzing, then let Luna go and stepped back to allow her into the house. It wasn’t until bedtime came, creeping in at two in the morning, that Luna realized she didn't pack a bag. After Quidditch (trying not to fall off her broom as Ginny swept by, tendrils of hair escaping her no-nonsense plait and her ass looking amazing) lying around the house complaining about the heat until they were kicked out by Mrs. Weasley, and dinner with the family and all the guests, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were lounging in Ginny's room laughing until tears welled in the corners of all their eyes. Hermione gasped out one more giggle and said she was just about ready to collapse and die, struggling up and going to fish her pajamas out of a bag stuffed to bursting. Luna blinked twice at it and sighed inwardly.

"Fuck." She said eloquently, her voice quiet but packed with enough emotion for Ginny and Hermione to turn with curious frowns.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione said, everything she needed for her night time rituals in her arms.

"I forgot... everything, actually. Looks like I get the privilege of sleeping in jeans." She smiled ruefully and pushed a hand through her hair. Ginny was up and rummaging through her dresser halfway through Luna's sentence, and she threw a shirt at her friend's head in a businesslike way that caused Hermione to snort again.

"Wear that. You can just sleep in your underwear, Hermione and I don't mind." Ginny was changing into her own pajamas with slow, sleepy moves and Luna dropped her head quickly to hide her pink cheeks and examine the shirt. It had obviously belonged to one of the Weasley boys before, being far too big for Ginny and nothing Luna had ever seen her in. It was a faded grey-black with a stretched neck hole and the peeling logo of some obscure used bookstore spread across the front. Perhaps it had belonged to Percy. Luna wriggled out of her uncomfortable day clothes and into the soft night shirt, and then came the negotiation of sleeping arrangements.

Ginny looked doubtfully at her twin bed. "I don’t mind sleeping in close quarters, but this seems pretty unrealistic." She said, running her hands through her hair and pulling it back into a messy ball. Hermione gave Ginny and Luna a narrow eyed look with her mouth pulling up at the corners and quickly offered to sleep on the floor with the extra pillow and no less than twelve comforters and quilts that Mrs. Weasley had provided them with, unaware it seemed of the summer temperature.

Ginny bit her lip. "Are you sure? I'd feel like an ass with Luna and me in a bed and you on the floor..."

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous." Hermione said briskly, starting to construct an elaborate quilt-and-comforter pallet that was shaping up to look pretty damn cozy. "I offered, and I'm sure you wouldn't find me nearly as pleasant a bed-mate as Luna anyway." She seemed to be trying not to grin as she looked resolutely down at her stack of winter covers. Ginny's ears got a little red and she turned away as well, back to Luna with her bottom lip still between her teeth. She made a hand motion towards her bed as if to say 'after you', and Luna climbed in obligingly. Nestled into Ginny's sheets, in Ginny's t-shirt, and with Ginny's back pressed against hers, Luna breathed in the warm scent of Ginny's floral perfume and the grassy smell that came from the day spent outside. Luna drifted into sleep listening to the sounds of Hermione getting ready for bed, feeling Ginny breathe against her, and with a smile on her face.

The next day when she woke up she pulled her pants back on, tucked the sleep shirt into the waistband, and told Ginny she'd shower once she got home to all her toiletries that night. One more lazy summer day around the house and lawn, baiting Hermione with frequent asides about creatures and phenomena Luna knew she didn't believe in, then laughing with Ginny until their stomachs hurt when Hermione finally explode, ranting and throwing her arms around passionately and dislodging the braid Luna was fixing into her hair. Ginny and Hermione walked Luna home, hugging her and promising another day trip in the near future, and Luna went inside and gave her father a kiss on his ink stained cheek. That night, after she showered and got ready for bed, brushing her gross fuzzy teeth and finally washing her greasy, sweaty hair, Luna laid in her bed staring hard at the art on her ceiling, smiling faintly as tears fell out the corners of her eyes and she gripped the t-shirt to her mouth and nose.

 

 

***

Luna just didn't want it to end. She figured at some point she'd either have to toughen up and tell Ginny how she was feeling, or that Ginny was going to get tired of her creepy antics. Or, the most chilling possibility, Hermione was going to tell Ginny before Luna got a chance to figure out how to word it properly. Luna wasn't an idiot, she saw the looks Hermione gave them when she thought they were too preoccupied to notice. She saw the brightness flare up in Hermione's eyes when they shared chapstick or came around the corner with Luna's arm around Ginny's shoulder. She even saw, to her horror and chagrin, Hermione clasp her hands in front of her mouth and squeal when Ginny dropped a kiss on the top of Luna's head before walking away from a study session for Quidditch practice. But if Hermione thought that the feelings Luna was trying so hard to suppress were mutual, she was wrong. Luna knew that Ginny saw her as a friend, albeit a best friend, and she didn't want that to end. She wanted to keep the snuggles in her small bed in the Ravenclaw tower and the way that none of the Gryffindors were surprised to see her sitting at their table at lunchtime anymore. The way Harry only shook his head and smiled indulgently when she showed up at their Quidditch practices, and how Ginny would sometimes be waiting outside her classroom when she stayed a little later to talk to professors. The rough hand in hers when they walked through the halls, the scraps of parchment charmed into her room at odd hours in the night with weird things Ginny was thinking about or stupid inside jokes. The way Ginny knew her melancholy when it rained, and would always come find her on the Astronomy tower, bundle them both in an extra cloak and sit with her, not complaining about getting drenched. She'd miss being the first person Ginny called when she didn't understand her schoolwork, and she'd miss knowing that Ginny cared about her, using that as an anchor when she heard the whispers and unconcealed snickering when she walked through school. But she couldn't keep lying, even by omission, and if she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in the way Ginny's brown eyes sparkled when the sun hit them in Charms class, falling into them and lighting them up like honey, she should at least tell Ginny so they could be on the same page. She couldn't keep getting lost in the freckles on Ginny's cheeks, like the flick of a paintbrush coated in chocolate brown, when Ginny was talking to her, or keep feeling her stomach clench when Ginny shot her with those piercing, searching stares that she'd never deign to explain, shaking her head and laughing and distracting Luna with a question about the next issue of the Quibbler, or what she'd learned about in Herbology that week. Luna knew she couldn't keep the secret forever, knew she was being as subtle as a broom collision, so she sought to savor ever moment of their friendship while she still had it, and she took deep breaths in bed, Ginny's shirt against her mouth and nose, as she tried in vain not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this one

Ginny's got a pretty sweet set up, in all honesty. She complains about her cramped house and her mother's constant doting, and envies Luna's home where the only noise is paper rustling and the printing machine spitting out copies of the Quibbler in the living room. Luna in turn complains about being the only one to tend the garden and the eeriness of an empty house in the night time when her father is out gathering information. More than anything, Luna envies all the pretty trinkets Mrs. Weasley buys, makes, and passes down to Ginny.

Everybody knew Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for a daughter for the longest, and while she waited and raised her ever growing pack of wild ginger boys she amassed a collection of bright colored bracelets and sparkling earrings, chunky plastic rings and so many hair clips of varying designs. Ginny almost never wore the same accessories twice, and whenever Luna was in her dormitory she inevitably ended up snooping through her boxes and jewelry trees.

Luna pulled a silver hologram scrunchie out of a box filled with hair decorations. "Ooh, Gin, this one's pretty. I don't think I've ever seen you in this, did you just get it?" Luna pulled her hair into a messy knot with the scrunchie, sliding a few chunks out to frame her thin face. She turned back to Ginny to get a response, and found her staring.

"Oh, um yeah... no, sorry. No I've had that one for a while. It looks... super cool on you, Luna. Like how the moonlight does when its in your hair but... without the moon." Ginny smiled to herself, her fingers twisting in her lap. "Here, I bet it'd be great with these earrings..."

She grabbed a pair of earrings that dangled and chimed with small silver coin-like circles, and handed them to Luna. Luna took out the gaudy orange beaded earrings she'd had on all day and replaced them with the new ones, then framed her face with her hands, raising an expectant eyebrow at her friend. Ginny hummed in approval.

"Gorgeous. You look like a dream."

They played around in Ginny's stuff for a while more, and ended up going to dinner with Luna dripping silver and white, and Ginny dolled up all in flowers and leaf motifs. They giggled like children, caught up in the nostalgic feeling of leaving the house in dress up clothes, and when they got to the Great Hall their friends automatically made room for both of them on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

 

That night Luna fell into bed after her shower, then rolled to her side and grabbed the bracelets she'd worn that day, sliding them back onto her thin wrists and delighting in the gentle tinkling sounds they made against each other. The chill against her wrist was just alien enough to keep reminding her of Ginny throughout the night as she waited for sleep to claim her.

 

The next day Ginny crashed into Luna in the hallway to hug her good morning and nuzzle her cold nose into Luna's warm neck, and when she pulled back Luna saw her own orange earrings hanging from Ginny's ears. They make a muted clicking noise as she moves and clash awfully with her hair, and Luna is so pleased with her for wearing them she smiles all the way to breakfast.

 

 

***

Ginny had finally sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Luna was not as happy as she should have been about it.

Her house mates were noisily debating the pros and cons of live professors versus ghosts and humans versus magical creatures, and someone had stolen the platter of toast to experiment on under the table, so it looked like she wasn't having bread and jam today. Luna was irritable and tired, having stayed up all night learning about selkies from the girl in the neighboring bed to hers, and now she couldn't eat what she wanted for breakfast. She grumbled and reached for a box of cereal, and resolutely did not look at Ginny practically sitting in Michael Corner's lap, giggling and tossing her hair.

Ginny was sat between Luna and Michael, but she had her body angled towards her boyfriend and a leg thrown over his. She had an arm around his shoulders and his arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. She leaned conspiratorially into his space, and Luna saw his eyes widen as he stuttered out a response to what she was saying. Luna could imagine what type of thing Ginny was whispering to him, and she rolled her eyes as she poured far too much milk into her bowl. She would rather be sitting with her friends at Gryffindor, where she could turn to Neville and engage him in a conversation about non-venomous strains of Tentacula, or tease Ron about whatever new thing would make his ears go red. She looked longingly at their table and caught Hermione watching her. Hermione bit her lip and pulled her eyebrows together sympathetically, and Luna looked away, feeling transparent and pitiful.

 

A few months down the line Luna started getting scraps of parchment in the night with details from Ginny and Michael's latest fight, or something Ginny had done that had upset him, or vice versa. Ginny always ended the tirades asking for advice, and Luna always replied with a short 'Dump him' and a small moving doodle to make her best friend laugh.

 

At the end of the year, before Christmas, Ginny finally ended up taking Luna's advice.

 

 

***

Luna walked out of the castle into the crisp bright Saturday afternoon, veering towards where she could see her friends lying in the grass laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a heap together, Ginny was by Dean, who had Seamus' head in his lap, and Neville was having his hair petted by Ginny. Luna was already smiling by the time she reached them, the view of them laughing and grinning instinctively pulling her mouth up at the corners. She folded down into a cross legged seat by Neville, who flicked his fringe out of his face and smiled a little shyly at her. She smiled back at him, scooting closer to wrap an arm briefly around his shoulder and kiss his hair absentmindedly. His face lit up red and Dean laughed at him, reaching across Ginny to elbow him roughly in the arm. Neville looked a little embarrassed, but he was still smiling even as he put his face in his hands. Luna figured that meant she hadn't messed up too badly.

"Sorry, I don't know what I did wrong." She said blandly, cocking her head to the side and scooting away from Neville. He immediately looked up and reached out towards her.

"No no, you're fine Luna, Dean's just being a _dick_ ," He glared at Dean, but his mouth was shaking like he was holding back a smile. Luna shrugged.

"Just making sure. Sometimes I don't know who is and isn't comfortable with overt physical affection." Seamus motioned for Dean to lean down and murmured something in his ear that made him laugh out loud and elbow Neville again. Luna sighed and caught Ginny's eye, quirking her eyebrow in a silent question. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her lap, smiling a little as well, so Luna gave up and turned to tune in to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation instead.

 

Later on after dinner, when it was only Luna and Ginny relaxing in Luna's bed with their arms pressed against each other, reading the Quibbler and a nondescript Quidditch magazine respectively, Luna decided to get to the bottom of things.

"So earlier, with Neville." She said quietly, her eyes on her paper so Ginny couldn't see the anxiety tightening the corners of her mouth. "What'd I do wrong, seriously? Neville wouldn't tell me, but I don't want to fuck up again. I don't want to weird him out, or have everyone thinking I'm Loony-"

Ginny had put down her magazine, and at the last word, she turned and abruptly propped herself up on her elbow.

"No one thinks you're loony, Neville was fine. He just... you know..." She made a sweeping gesture with her free hand, then looked expectantly at Luna, her brown eyes wide. Luna blinked at her.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." She replied with the hint of a smile on her lips. Ginny sighed, her mouth tilted crookedly upwards.

"You're so precious, Luna," She muttered to the ceiling. "Neville's got a... thing for you, you know? A, a crush. He just got flustered when you kissed him, and Dean was teasing him about it."

This time Luna's eyes widened, and she finally laid the Quibbler down on her stomach and turned to fully face Ginny, mirroring her pose.

"Oh. Ohhh... Okay." She half whispered. "So I should... be sensitive to that. I know what it's like to like someone who doesn't feel the same."

Ginny frowned a little, probably wondering what crush Luna hadn't told her about. Luna pressed on quickly.

"It's weird though, because I always thought him and Hannah from Hufflepuff were a thing. She's always looking at him in class, and then messing up her notes. I sit by her sometimes."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, like she wasn't fooled by the topic change, but went with it anyway, rolling onto her back to discuss how cute Hannah and Neville would be together, fumbling over their words and exchanging cute magical plant gifts.

 

 

***

Luna and Ginny had different ways of handling problems, and neither of them were foolproof. Luna tended to shut down, going quiet and small when she heard people teasing her in the halls, sitting without moving in downpours with tears cascading down her cheeks. Ginny got angry and fought, whipping out her wand on unsuspecting bullies and using her sharp tongue to do the trick when her friends hit too close to home with their teasing.

The problem is, memories and nightmares cannot be subdued with violence.

When Ginny and Luna walked out to visit Hagrid and found him making his way into the Forest with a slew of dead chickens tied up and slung over his shoulder, Luna felt Ginny tense and heard her breath catch. Ginny's eyes widened and her hands twitched up to twist against each other on her stomach. Luna put a hand on her shoulder and her head snapped around quickly. She looked at Luna with wide, frightened eyes, like she didn't know who she was, and her left hand clenched into a fist while her right went for her wand. But memories cannot be subdued with violence, and old childhood monsters long vanquished sometimes live on in grown up minds.

Ginny stood there for a few seconds with her hands shaking and her breaths coming in short gasps, then she turned on her heel and bolted in the direction of the castle.

 

Luna sprinted after her, and just caught sight of her ponytail whipping into an empty classroom before the door slammed shut. Luna stood outside, counted to fifty, then knocked gently.

"Ginny? Can I come in, or would you like some privacy?" She called softly, her mouth pressed against the place where the door met the wall.

"You can come in." Ginny called back, her voice high pitched and cracking. Luna's heart hurt to hear her cocky, resilient friend sounding so _young_ and afraid, and she twisted the knob of the door roughly, like it was Tom Riddle's stupid fucking neck.

She walked in and closed the door quietly behind her, then immediately went to Ginny's side, where she was sitting on the teacher's desk with her legs folded against her chest and her face in her knees. Luna stood silently for a second, the reached a hand towards Ginny.

"Can I- would you mind if I touched you?" She said softly, her hand hanging in the air. Ginny lifted her head and looked at her friend with watery eyes, then twisted her torso and reached out to pull Luna close and pressed her face into Luna's stomach, her legs falling and her heels thumping against the front of the desk. She heaved shuddering breaths that Luna felt through her jumper, and clung to Luna's waist like a child. Luna wrapped Ginny in her arms, petting the nape of Ginny's neck and running her hands firmly up and down Ginny's back.

There wasn't much to talk about. What sort of comfort could Luna give to her dearest friend who had survived an evil wizard rattling around her mind at eleven, in the safest place she could have been besides her home? What else could Ginny say about the ordeal that she hadn't said before? Once Ginny had stopped crying, they rearranged themselves so that they were sitting on the floor, Luna with her back against the teacher's desk and her legs open and bent at the knee. Ginny was between her legs, leaning sideways against her, wrapped once again in Luna's arms and with Luna's legs something like walls around her, something like safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens, y'all
> 
> talking and stuff and the inevitable quoting of Jenny - Studio Killers

Luna was only half listening to Ginny's story, preoccupied with a fascinating book one of her housemates had lent her. She scoffed dutifully as Ginny finished recounting a moment when Harry actually seemed like he may have been flirting with Ginny, instead of Ginny's years-long pining causing false interpretations as usual. Ginny glanced up and paused, frowning at Luna.

"Wait, but you actually like Harry, though, right?"

Luna looked up and frowned back, "What? Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Any time I talk about Michael you get a look on your face and I know you never liked him, but sometimes you do that when I talk about Dean, which is weird 'cause you're friends, and Harry too now?"

Luna spluttered and hastily stuck her nose back into her book, awkwardly mumbling about how delightful Harry and Dean were and how much she valued the friendships between them. She swiftly shifted the subject onto the friends she and Ginny shared and their many positive attributes, distracting Ginny with chance to say nice things without her reputation as a snarky punk being damaged.

 

***

“Look, those wildflowers you like so much are blooming again!” Ginny exclaimed, her smile sincere and breathtaking, and took off at a run towards the edge of the lake.

She collapsed gracelessly into the grass and flowers and flopped down onto her back, motioning for Luna to follow suit. Once Luna was lying beside her, she curled into Luna's side with her face tucked into her best friend's shoulder. Luna pressed a kiss into Ginny's hair and felt rather than saw Ginny smile and shut her eyes, lashes brushing against Luna's skin. Luna was filled with so much love she felt immobilized, like her chest was simultaneously being crushed and filled to bursting. She could feel the words climbing up her throat before she had time to craft them into anything socially acceptable, could feel the dread weaving through the affection that was rushing out of her mouth without her permission.

“Ginny...?” She said tentatively, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat. “Ginny darling, you're my best friend. And I know that should be enough- and it is, its so good, you are one of my favorite things about waking up in the morning- but sometimes I want to completely ruin everything we have together just for the chance to kiss you.”

Ginny tensed up, her hand clutching Luna's waist like she was falling off the side of the world. The shock of finally giving up her worst kept secret had Luna babbling, all her wanting so much easier to vocalize when she was confessing it to the sky instead of Ginny's face.

“And I swear it's not weird; I didn't, like, befriend you just to lure you into some trap. Once I realized what all this wanting meant, I thought I could just keep it t myself and be a good friend but... It's just, the way you smile like you've got sunlight trapped behind your face, and the fire in you when you... do everything, really; you're like passion personified. You live like you've got a bonfire behind your ribcage. And, Merlin Ginny, the way you feel beside me is so familiar it's like I was born to hold you close...”

She abruptly ran out of words, biting her lip and daring a glance down at Ginny, who hadn't moved or spoken yet. Luna desperately wanted to cough or shake Ginny or otherwise compel her to speak, but that wouldn’t be fair. Ginny shouldn’t have to say anything, shouldn’t have to find the words to let her down gently, or figure out how to disentangle herself from their embrace without making it weird and embarrassing. Luna struggled to pull in a breath, her stomach feeling weighed down again but in a different and devastating way. The itch of tears was already threatening the corners of her eyes as she went to sit up. Ginny made a strangled sound and clenched her hand tighter on Luna's side.

“Wait! Wait fuck- um. Okay. Okay, so I'm not a fucking poet or anything but um. Yeah. I wanna be born to touch you all the time too.” Ginny propped herself up on her elbow, and stared at Luna with her face set in a determined way, brows pressed together and pushed down over her bright eyes. Luna's own eyes widened as she worked through Ginny's hurried and terribly phrased response, and Ginny went impressively red as she repeated them in her head.

“I mean- fuck wait, that sounds... not like... well, yeah like that, but that's not what I meant right now fuck-” Luna laughed, clear and bright as a bell, and pried Ginny's hand from her side, twining their fingers together in a way that felt both totally commonplace and completely new.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked quietly, interrupting Ginny's frantic explanations.

“God, please do,” Ginny groaned, and Luna smiled wide and pressed her mouth against Ginny's soft lips. Finally.

 

***

Some time later, once the sky began to fade to blue, after the girls had been alternating between kisses and giggles and confessions for a while, they were interrupted by a very distinctive squeal.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, you two have finally stopped all of that obvious and utterly unnecessary pining, I am so happy for you!” Hermione rushed up from where she, Harry, and Ron had been walking and crashed knees first into where Luna and Ginny were still tangled, half sitting in the grass and flowers. She threw her arms around both of their shoulders and squeezed, kissing them both on the cheek and beaming so hard it looked painful. Harry and Ron caught up with her, walking at a far more reasonable pace, and Harry smiled down at the three of them.

“This means we can talk about something other than getting them together now, right Hermione?” He teased, raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione shushed him from where she was still slowly smothering her two friends, as she leaned back and smiled proudly into their faces. Ron sighed theatrically, an indulgent smile threatening his mouth as he reached down and gently peeled her off the couple.

“Alright, come on, this wasn't what we came out for. I'm sure Gin and Luna have more... interesting plans for the lack of daylight.” He caught hold of one of Hermione's hands and she waved dotingly with the other, grinning mischievously and muttering something that made Ron and Harry snicker. The trio continued along their path, ignoring Ginny's spluttering and Luna's laughter.

“Well... he's not wrong,” Luna conceded as she pulled Ginny closer and they made use of the relative private that the evening provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sappy and disgusting send me to j a i l
> 
> also, I'm Hermione
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything, so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll clean em up as soon as possible!  
> Thanks so much for reading, and if you comment (or have commented) you are literally my hero and I (will/have) think of you fondly to cheer myself up in my daily life.


End file.
